Royal Paladin
The Royal Paladin (ロイヤルパラディン Roiyaru Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. They have a variety of effects, including Soul Charging, boosting power, and Riding/Calling from the deck but have a main focus that is gaining strength in numbers. The Royal Paladin clan often uses counterblasts to call units from the deck. Aichi Sendou uses this clan both in the manga as in the first season of anime, until he started to use Shadow Paladin deck while he is under the influence of PSY Qualia and completely abandons Royal Paladin unwillingly for a Gold Paladin deck instead in the second season. Kourin also uses a Royal Paladin deck in few episodes. The Royal Paladin was sealed in second season along with Shadow Paladin and Kagero. Kourin also uses this clan in the first season, focused on Fang of Light, Garmore to call several Snogal to field. She returns to use this clan in the Season 3, now focused on the Jewel Knights archetype. Sets containing Royal Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (15 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (10 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (10 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (4 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (1 card) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (18 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1 (1 card) *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (5 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 1: Blaster Blade Races Shared Races *Angel *Cosmo Dragon *Elf *Giant *Gnome *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph Sub-Clans *Blasters *Jewel Knights List of Royal Paladin cards Grade 0 *Alabaster Owl (Critical) (High Beast) *Barcgal (High Beast) *Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical) (Human) *Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) *Brugal (High Beast) *Dedicated Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw) (Human) *Drangal (High Beast) *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany (Elf) *Enthusiastic Jewel Knight, Polly (Heal) (Human) *Flogal (Stand) (High Beast) *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) (Human) *Giro (High Beast) *Guraimu (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Glitme (Stand) (High Beast) *Kuraudia (High Beast) *Margal (Draw) (High Beast) *Pixy Fife and Drum (Stand) (Sylph) *Primgal (High Beast) *Silent Sage, Sharon (Stand) (Giant) *Stardust Trumpeter (Angel) *Weapons Dealer, Govannon (Draw) (Gnome) *Wingal Brave (High Beast) *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal) (Elf) Grade 1 *Borgal (High Beast) *Dream Painter (Sylph) *Flash Jewel Knight, Iseult (Human) *Flash Shield, Iseult (Human) *Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Prizme (High Beast) *Knight of Friendship, Kay (Human) *Knight of Quests, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Rose, Morgana (Human) *Knight Squire, Allen (Human) *Lake Maiden, Lien (Elf) *Lion Mane Stallion (High Beast) *Little Sage, Marron (Giant) *Miru Biru (High Beast) *Pongal (High Beast) *Rushgal (High Beast) *Sage of Guidance, Zenon (Giant) *Snogal (High Beast) *Soul Guiding Elf (Elf) *Starlight Unicorn (High Beast) *Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie (Elf) *Toypugal (High Beast) *Wingal (High Beast) *Young Pegasus Knight (Human) Grade 2 *Beast Knight, Garmore (Human) *Blaster Blade (Human) *Blaster Blade Spirit (Human) *Blaster Javelin Normally (manga only) *Conjurer of Mithril (Elf) *Covenant Knight, Randolf (Human) *Delicate Knight, Claudin (Human) *Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (Giant) *Eagle Knight of the Skies (Human) *Gigantech Dozer (Giant) *Great Sage, Barron (Giant) *High Dog Breeder, Akane (Human) *High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Human) *Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (Elf) *Knight of Determination, Lamorak (Elf) *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (Human) *Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Human) *Knight of the Harp, Tristan (Human) *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Truth, Gordon (Human) *Star Call Trumpeter (Angel) *Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes (Salamander) *Uncompromising Knight, Idell (Human) Grade 3 *Alfred Early (Human) *Blaster Blade Burst (Human) *Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (Salamander) *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin (Human) *Dignified Silver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Exculpate the Blaster (Human) *Fang of Light, Garmore (Human) *Gigantech Charger (Giant) *Holy Disaster Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *King of Knights, Alfred (Human) *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas (Human) *Knight of Conviction, Bors (Human) *Knight of Explosive Axe, Gornemant (Human) *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad (Human) *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc (Human) *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome (Elf) *Majesty Lord Blaster (Human) *Mighty Sage, Byron (Giant) *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley (Elf) *Solitary Knight, Gancelot (Elf) *Soul Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Stardrive Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (Salamander) *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus (Human) *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon (Human) Trivia *Exculpate the Blaster was so far the only Royal Paladin that can attack all your opponent's vanguard and rearguards alike *This clan is based on the Knights of the Round Table during the Arthurian period. Category:Clan Category:Royal Paladin